


Синяя роза

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Magic, Minor lesbian characters, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Непростая жизнь ведьм, оборотней и упырей среди обычных людей
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Синяя роза

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мясо на обед](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626904) by [fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019). 



> Разрешение использовать авторских персонажей Тери и Александру получено
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

— А почему так дешево?

— Девушка, — хозяйка склонила голову по-птичьи, приподняв брови, и посмотрела на Олесю поверх очков, — вы спрашиваете это уже в третий раз.

— Я спрашиваю, потому что мне здесь жить, — сказала Олеся как можно более нейтральным тоном. — Дом Иохима, историческая часть города. Связан с именем Достоевского. Обычно при таких обстоятельствах...

— При каких? — хозяйка поправила очки. Она была юркой, очень интеллигентной низенькой старушкой в строгом клетчатом платье с белым воротничком. — Кстати, вы не представились...

— Олеся.

— Алена Ивановна. Очень приятно. Так вот, Олеся, «Преступление и наказание» — не та история, которая поможет привлечь жильцов. К тому же вы сами видите, что состояние квартиры...

— Меня устраивает, — перебила Олеся. — Меня другое смущает, Алена Ивановна. Почему в риэлторском агентстве сказали, что такой квартиры в этом доме нет?

— Не было, — улыбнулась Алена Ивановна. — Если вы знаток исторической застройки, то наверняка знаете, что это был доходный дом. Квартиры по пятнадцать-шестнадцать комнат. Из которых очень легко сделать две по семь-восемь.

Повисла пауза.

Олеся понимала, что по такой цене найти комнату даже на окраине будет нелегко. Состояние квартиры и впрямь оставляло желать лучшего — выцветшие обои еще с прошлого века, старая мебель советских времен, но в ее собственном доме все требовало ремонта куда настоятельнее. Но что-то ее тревожило. Во-первых, то, как она нашла эту квартиру. На выходе из агентства какая-то женщина неожиданно, проходя мимо, сунула ей бумажку в карман и прошла дальше, будто и ни при чем. Достав бумажку, Олеся прочла: «Комната очень дешево» и адрес. Походило на какую-то аферу. Потом, путаница с номерами. Правда, хозяйка вроде бы правдоподобно объяснила...

Да и сама хозяйка ей не нравилась. Что-то в ней было отстраненное.

Олеся еще немного поколебалась и спросила:

— Какие комнаты свободны?

***

Подушка пролетела и шмякнулась на стол, за которым работала Олеся. Ноутбук дрогнул, но устоял.

— Алешка, — сказала Олеся. — Прекрати!

С узамбарской фиалки оборвался цветочек и заплясал в воздухе.

— Алешка! — Олеся начала сердиться. Фиалки были ее страстью. — Еще раз так сделаешь — святой водой набрызгаю, поймаю и отшлепаю!

Цветочек поплыл к фиалке, будто кто-то пытался пристроить его на место.

— Вон, я тебе игрушек купила, — добавила Олеся уже мягче. — Видишь, коробка в твоем уголке?

Вскоре игрушки из коробки высыпались и начали двигаться. Олеся сосредоточилась на заказе. Заказ был скучноват — двадцать описаний аксессуаров к мобильной технике, но выбирать не приходилось.

Выбирая комнату, Олеся остановилась на той, в которой не отваливались обои и было лучше освещение. Алена Ивановна сразу предупредила, что в этой комнате живет Алеша-игоша, но Олеся понятия не имела, что она имеет в виду, подумала — мышка.

Мышка, кстати, тоже жила.

За правой стеной обитала Стелла Розенцвит — полненькая девушка лет двадцати, продавщица из цветочного магазина и большая любительница оригинальной одежды и украшений, с ярко-синими короткими волосами и черными глазами навыкате. Стелла казалась самым живым существом в квартире, и они с Олесей сразу подружились. Она любила поболтать и частенько рассказывала про Иерусалим и как она тоскует по нему. Почему ей пришлось покинуть родной город, Олеся так и не уяснила, но спрашивать было как-то неловко. У Стеллы было безбожно плохое зрение, она постоянно носила очки в причудливой оправе с бифокальными линзами, а в ноздре, губе и брови у нее красовались пусеты.

За левой стеной никого не было, но, судя по тому, как хмыкнула Алена Ивановна, селиться в той комнате и правда не стоило. Из нее шел запах застарелой плесени и земли, вызвавший у Олеси неприятные ассоциации с могилой.

Остальные жильцы в квартире были тихими необщительными людьми. В одной комнате расположилась очень приятная пара немолодых лесбиянок, с большим пушистым черным котищей — похоже, норвежским лесным или даже мейн-куном, в другой — светловолосый худощавый молодой человек по имени Янис, художник, с парой маленьких и очень благовоспитанных племянников, отличавшихся чрезвычайной бледностью и болезненностью.

Янис почти не высовывался и ни с кем не разговаривал, разве что иногда развлекался тем, что рисовал забавные карикатуры и развешивал их на дверях комнат.

Лесбиянки постоянно курили — у них была комната с балконом, и обсуждали какие-то вызовы и пациентов. Из долетавших обрывков их разговоров Олеся заключила, что одна из них психиатр.

Ей казалось, что врачи могли бы и не искать комнату подешевле, потом она сообразила, что для этой пары дело не в цене, а в отсутствии любопытных глаз и носов.

Устав от мобильных аксессуаров, Олеся открыла новый документ и принялась писать письмо родителям.

Заселилась хорошо, в дешевую комнату. Соседи приятные, культурные люди. Приступов не было. Заказов хватает. Погода как обычно в это время года — белые ночи. Сходила в Русский музей и в Мусоргского, в Мариинку пока не попала. Про игошу, с которым она делила комнату, Олеся решила не писать: родители наверняка подняли бы шум и примчались сюда, вопя об обострении и размахивая пачками лекарств.

А ведь она решила уехать как раз, чтобы обострения не случилось...

Дни полетели один за другим. Олесе нравилась ее новая жизнь. Она вытащила Стеллу на концерт «Мельницы», посетила Эрмитаж, исполнила старую мечту и сходила на «Сильфиду» в Мариинку; хотелось большего, но, по правде, ей особо некогда было выполнять культурную программу: заказы посыпались один за другим, как из дырявого мешка.

Что не могло не радовать.

И пугать — тоже: от переработок риск приступа сильно повышался.

Как-то она столкнулась в коридоре с соседкой — Александрой, той, которая не психиатр, — и похвасталась.

— А я книжку купила! Смотрите, какая!

Соседка прищурилась.

— Стругацких почитываем? — она перевернула книгу. — Ну, вот это вы зря.

— Что зря?

— Круглосуточный книжный супермаркет — это пафосный выброс денег на ветер. Давайте выберем время, я покажу вам «Крупу» — книжный рынок на Елизаровской. Мы с Тери там постоянно таримся.

Психиатр Тери называла Олесю «панна Сырыхова»; Олеся сначала поправляла, потом ей это даже понравилось.

Тери и Александра пару раз приглашали Олесю на прогулки «по белым ночам». Александра выросла в Санкт-Петербурге и, казалось, знала здесь каждый закоулок. Питерские дворики, в лабиринтах которых немудрено было запутаться, питерские крыши, музеи, которых не найдешь в справочниках... Этот город жил своей жизнью, и Олесе так хотелось вплести в его жизнь свою тоненькую нить.

И именно тогда, когда ей показалось, что у нее получается, с ней случился приступ.

Она помнила, что вышла зачем-то в коридор. Наверное, на кухню за минералкой в холодильнике. Черный кот сидел и смотрел на нее с трудноуловимым выражением — будто предостерегал от чего-то.

А потом закружилась голова. Олеся еще подумала, что надо бы принять лекарство...

И наступила тьма.

— Вау, — донесся до нее, будто сквозь толщу воды, голос Александры. — Теперь у нас настоящий Достоевский. Эй, Янис!

— Что?

— На тебе топор и Алена Ивановна!

— Не шути так, — сказал Янис. — Вот вода.

— Что вы мне даете? — испуганно спросила Олеся, увидев таблетки, протянутые Тери.

— Противосудорожное, — коротко ответила та.

Пока Олеся пила захлебывающимися глотками ледяную минералку, Тери раздумчиво сказала:

— Если подумать, у нас нет чахотки. И нет пьяных. Работы непочатый край.

— Вот если тут появится семейство Мармеладовых, можно сразу объявлять экстерминатус, — проворчала Александра.

Маленькие племянники Яниса выглянули из коридора и убежали.

Олеся лежала на тахте, заботливо укрытая пледом, и смотрела в потолок. В углу тихонько возился с машинками Алеша, будто понимая что-то.

В окно светила полная луна, почти не выделяясь на белесом небе. Олесе хотелось подняться и задернуть штору — старомодную советскую штору с рельефным рисунком в виде павлиньих перьев, но сил не было, как всегда после приступа.

Странно, где же Стелла. Вокруг Олеси суетились все, кроме нее.

Утром Стелла забежала к ней. От нее пахло какими-то травами и лесом, вся она бурлила жизнью, глаза сверкали, зубы блестели в улыбке.

— Как ты? — беспокойно спросила. — Давай, в аптеку схожу, да? А может, еды купить? Что хочешь?

— Нет, мне уже легче, — Олеся приподнялась на локте, разглядывая подругу.

Похоже, у нее кто-то появился, подумала она. Точно! Ночь с ним провела. Или с ней? Спросить или подождать, пока сама расскажет? Пожалуй, подожду...

— У меня иногда такое бывает, — призналась Олеся. — В следующий раз не надо волноваться, просто дайте мне отлежаться.

— Понятно, — протянула Стелла. — Полнолуние же.

Олеся считала, что связь полнолуния с обострениями болезней не более чем суеверие, но разубеждать Стеллу не стала. Та, несмотря на ее протесты, сбегала и принесла ей пиццы и пирожных, а после работы — еще и букетик цветов, явно списанных в ее магазине.

К тому времени Олеся уже немного пришла в себя и даже попыталась поработать, хотя Алеша сердито захлопывал ноутбук.

— Я в порядке! Алешка, — с притворным негодованием говорила Олеся, — а ну-ка не мешай! Если я не буду работать, кто тебе на игрушки заработает?

Тери занесла ей термос.

— Кофе, — она пристально посмотрела на Олесю. — Панна Сырыхова, а что говорит ваш врач? Вам не пить кофе.

— Да разве это кофе? Это же не настоящий кофе, а то кофе, которое «оно», — засмеялась Олеся. Ей было неловко из-за того, что она перепугала соседей.

— Наладьте режим дня, — посоветовала Тери. — Ложитесь спать не позже одиннадцати. Или, по крайней мере, не выглядывайте из комнаты, панна Сырыхова. Вам надо больше отдыхать.

Ее акцент Олеся находила очаровательным, но сейчас он показался ей странным и почти призрачным.

— А что после одиннадцати? — шутливо спросила. — Вы летаете на метле, а Янис... о! он вампир!

Она задумалась, кем бы могла быть Александра с ее любовью к черному юмору.

— Если ничего не случается, по вечерам мы с Алей играем в настолки, — совершенно серьезно ответила Тери. — Но вам надо спать.

Странное дело — обычно Олеся ложилась за полночь, но последующие три дня ее действительно начинало клонить ко сну ближе к одиннадцати.

А потом ей пришло в голову, что Стелла часто показывала ей снимки Иерусалима, но ни разу — своей семьи и самой себя на фоне Иерусалима. И еще одна странность поразила Олесю.

У Стеллы не было аккаунта ни в одной из соцсетей.

Почему это показалось Олесе таким неестественным? Уйма людей не любит фотографироваться, и тем более — не любит показывать родных, особенно, если с ними не очень хорошие отношения, а у Стеллы, похоже, они явно не из лучших. Может быть, у нее и нет родных, она ни разу о них не упоминала. А может, с ними связана какая-то такая скверная история, что лучше ее и не ворошить.

Не говоря уж о том, что соцсети есть зло и чума XXI века...

Надо спать, сказала себе Олеся, по ночам вечно всякая ерунда лезет в голову. И выключить чертов ноут, а не обновлять каждый полторы минуты страницу в твиттере, да. И не пытаться читать, когда буквы пляшут перед глазами. Тери что сказала? Тери правильно сказала! Тери умница, будь как Тери...

Но вместо этого она еще раз обновила главную в твиттере. Кто-то лайкнул ее последний пост.

«Полнолуние, — написала Олеся, — не виновато, если у вас гуляет шиза!»

Она встала и выглянула в окно.

Окно выходило во двор, и из видно было, кто входит в подъезд — не в парадный, а с черного хода. Сейчас через двор бежала Стелла. Ошибиться было невозможно: из-под темной банданы ярко синели короткие кудри. Стелла остановилась и принялась отряхиваться. Вся одежда у нее была в каких-то травинках и листках, как если бы Стелла провела ночь в парке или в лесу, а в большом вырезе платья виднелись красные пятна.

Помада? Но Стелла предпочитала бесцветный блеск для губ.

И пятна выглядели так, будто что-то текло и брызгало по ее груди...

Олесю пробрал мороз по коже. А что, если с подружкой стряслась беда? Что, если ее кто-то пытался убить, изнасиловать, ограбить? Перерезать горло?

Но Стелла повернула голову, и при виде ее лица у Олеси отлегло от сердца. Стелла улыбалась во весь рот, демонстрируя завидные зубы с выразительными клычками. Глаза у нее сверкали зеленоватыми огоньками, подбородок был выпачкан красным. Стелла достала зеркальце и влажные салфетки, вытираясь, — движения у нее были замедленными и неуклюжими.

Олеся чуть не рассмеялась. Ну конечно! Девчонки — разумеется, вместе с мальчишками — устроили пикничок, бухнули, Стелка вымазалась кетчупом. Да тут завидовать надо, а не пугаться.

Конечно, могла бы и ее позвать... но, с другой стороны, куда там звать, самочувствие-то все еще прескверное.

Олеся выключила ноут, упала на тахту и уснула мертвецким сном.

Проснулась она ближе к вечеру. На двери у себя она нашла прилепленный уголком рисунок синим линером: дракон и рыцарь вместо того, чтобы сражаться, подкрепляются огромными головами сыра. Посмеявшись, Олеся поплелась на кухню.

Молчаливый Янис намазывал бутерброд, посыпая его зеленью. Олеся сунулась в холодильник и обнаружила пропажу собственного пучка укропа.

— Это же мой укроп, — сказала она, уставившись во все глаза на Яниса.

Янис помотал головой и протянул ей листок с резким ароматом.

— Орегано?

Янис кивнул.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотала Олеся. — Где тогда моя зелень?

Янис прижал палец к щеке, прикрыв глаза, присел на корточки и поднял пучок укропа с пола — видимо, кто-то, доставая продукты, задел, и он упал поодаль, за табуреткой, так что Олеся не заметила.

— Спа... сибо, — выговорила Олеся, заикаясь. Янис улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

«Похоже, я вообще не в форме, — подумала Олеся, промывая злополучный укроп над раковиной, чтобы нарезать салат. Ей было очень не по себе. — Хоть бы нового приступа не было!» — Ай!

Нож соскользнул с огурца и резанул ее по пальцу. Кровь закапала на круглую подставку, которую Олеся приспособила вместо разделочной доски, зашипела и впиталась. Олесю повело, и кто-то подхватил ее, чтобы усадить на табуретку.

— Ну, — сказала Александра, — для обряда на крови, дорогуша, ты еще не просто не в форме, а очень сильно не в форме. Что хоть просила-то?

— Чтобы приступа не было, — промямлила Олеся, хватая ртом воздух.

— А что, должен быть? Аура? — понимающе спросила Александра.

— Ага...

Александра вздохнула, вытащила из навесного шкафчика разделочную доску и положила на рабочий стол, со значением глядя на Олесю.

— Впредь за этим лучше к Тери. Она все-таки специалист. Дай-ка мне твой палец...

Она промывала палец, заливала его зеленкой, бинтовала, а Олеся мало-помалу успокаивалась.

— А что это за штука такая? — отважилась спросить она, указывая на подставку.

— Минутку, — Александра изумленно воззрилась на нее. — Ты используешь алтарь для обряда, не зная, что это за штука? Ну... я только надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты не вызовешь цунами или зомбигеддон!

— Я еще не привыкла, — сказала Олеся. — Мне никогда не приходилось жить в таких местах.

— Каких?

— Ну, таких. Чтобы полтергейст в комнате, язычницы в соседях и алтари на кухне...

— Язычницы? — Александра покрутила головой, словно говоря «ну и ну». — Ты это про Стеллу? О’кей, будем считать, что так. Хотя она будет настаивать, что иудейка.

— Она и так настаивает, — улыбнулась Олеся. — В синагогу ходит, свинину не ест и все такое.

— Во-во. Но ты мне тут не заливай насчет «таких мест», о’кей?

Олеся вздрогнула.

— Я... не помню, — наконец выговорила она.

— Значит, и не надо. До поры до времени.

Зашла Стелла, принесла фруктов и готовый салат оливье из магазина, поставила воду на плиту. Положила сосиски — две свои, две Олеси.

Взглянула на ее палец.

— Слушай, таки чего возилась? — спросила. — Дала бы мне полизать, зажило бы, да?

Александра молча указала на алтарь. Стелла осеклась, повернулась к плите, загремела кастрюлями.

— Игоша, — сказала Александра, — это не совсем полтергейст. Это душа некрещеного младенца.

— Я знаю. Гуглила. Он... он со времен Достоевского, да?

— Дался тебе этот Федор Михалыч... Блокадный он. Вместе с матерью от голода.

После ужина Олеся снова написала родителям.

В ее описании жизнь выглядела простой и обычной. Идут заказы; посетила концерт и пару музеев, подружилась с соседкой. Соседка язычница, сосед и его племянники, похоже, немые, но хорошие. Был небольшой приступ, но другая соседка — врач, помогла...

— Алешка, — сказала Олеся. — Мне работать что-то неохота. Давай мультики посмотрим, хочешь?

Порыв ледяного воздуха коснулся ее плеча, и маленькая тень пробежала по тахте. Олеся поставила «Зверополис».

Они мирно смотрели мультфильм. Внезапно в комнате стало очень холодно.

В воображении Олеси вдруг возник мальчик, дрожащий от страха. А потом маленькая тень с тахты скользнула в угол, где обычно отсиживался Алеша.

— Надоело смотреть? — спросила Олеся. — Или что?

Кубики, разбросанные в углу, вдруг начали составляться, выстраиваясь в стену.

— Да ничего же не случилось, — воскликнула Олеся, и тут ее взгляд упал на часы. Одиннадцать. Почему-то Тери ее предупреждала — не выходи из комнаты после одиннадцати.

И, конечно, Олеся приоткрыла дверь в коридор, где горела тусклая, ватт на тридцать, лампочка.

Из соседней комнаты — той, откуда тянуло могильным холодом и плесенью — высунулся черный силуэт. Это не был призрак или животное — просто сгусток клубящейся тьмы, и каким-то непроглядным злом веяло от него. Ужас охватил Олесю, но момент, когда можно было шарахнуться назад и захлопнуть дверь, она пропустила: ноги будто налились свинцом, а ватные руки отказывались двигаться.

— Что это? — вскрикнула Олеся. — Уберите его! — а может быть, она кричала что-то другое, или просто визжала от страха, когда в коридор вышел Янис.

Он двигался совершенно спокойно, будто и не было отчаянного женского визга, и черного силуэта, и всех странностей этой квартиры. В руках у него была маленькая резная шкатулка.

Он взял щепотку резко пахнущей сушеной травы — той самой, что за ужином Олеся приняла за орегано — и бросил впереди себя.

Явственно послышался стариковский глухой кашель.

А потом тень откатилась назад сквозь запертую дверь.

— Есть чахотка, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Янис и ушел к себе в комнату.

Сны после этого происшествия Олесе снились странные и скверные.

Ей грезились люди в одеждах XIX века, бедных и неухоженных. Снился старик, с которым когда-то жила жена, потом — дочь, потом — внучка. Кто он был — ученый? Алхимик? Богослов? Старику в его штудиях открылся секрет, который он и сам не понял до конца, но вовсю пользовался тем единственным, что сумел освоить.

Шактипат.

Передача жизненной силы.

Жена его сгорела за считанные месяцы, но никакой жалости или раскаяния старик, тогда еще крепкий пожилой человек, не испытал. На то она и жена, чтобы брать от нее все, что можно.

Дочерью он пользовался уже аккуратнее и потому дольше — полтора десятилетия. Позволил ей выйти замуж и съехать к мужу. Расстояние ему не мешало: он вызывал дочь к себе, пока она спала, и питался. А когда сожрал — принялся за внучку.

Отмена крепостного права, русско-турецкая, а за ней и русско-японская война, революции, наконец, блокада... Он обитал здесь, выживший из ума, страдающий всеми болезнями бедности и старости, отягощенный бесполезным бессмертием, которое, как выяснилось, не было телесным. И с каждым годом в нем все сильнее росли ненависть и голод, голод и ненависть...

Когда утром Олеся проснулась, первое, что она вспомнила, — глаза Яниса.

Желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

В почтовом ящике ее ждал очередной заказ — на сей раз описания ортопедических босоножек для детей, а на дверях — очень похожий портрет Бориса Гребенщикова, сидящего на пригорке с гитарой под огромными грибами.

— Сказки венского леса, — весело сказала Олеся, увидев Яниса в кухне.

Янис поднялся, подмигнув ей, прошел в коридор и подрисовал над грибами птеродактиля.

Сегодня глаза у него были зелеными, а зрачки сжались в точки, и выяснить их форму было невозможно. Как ни странно, он не вызывал у Олеси ни опаски, ни недоверия. Ну, художник, ну, вертикальные зрачки, ну, призраков гоняет. Или не призраков, а чем там была эта жуткая сущность. Вот его племяннички, хоть и маленькие, пугали Олесю гораздо больше. Они выглядели как обычные дети, только очень худые и нездоровые, но что-то в них было невыносимо неприятное. Их неподвижные, недобрые маленькие личики с синими губками казались пустыми, будто лишенными души.

«У нас не квартира, а семейка Аддамс: призраки, полтергейст и я с припадками», — написала Олеся в твиттере, почти сразу получив несколько лайков и смайликов. Люди думают, что она шутит. Еще бы! До недавнего времени она и сама...

Нет.

До недавнего времени она думала, что с ней что-то не так.

А «недавнее время» она провела за зарешеченными окнами больницы.

«Заведи кота», — посоветовало ей какое-то «позднее дитя примарха на выгуле». Олеся хихикнула — в твиттере все будто соревновались в причудливости никнеймов, потом взглянула на аккаунт. Профессор, доктор физико-математических наук, академик...

Фотографии на страничке позволяли опознать Александру.

«Я думала, ты врач», — написала ей Олеся.

«Это Тери врач, а я ученый-физик», — ответила Александра.

Олеся так и не придумала, что ей сказать. Наконец, просто лайкнула комментарий и задумалась.

С одной стороны, чем ей поможет кот?

С другой, она любила кошек. И советы Александры и Тери до сих пор были в точку. Может, и правда?

Выйдя в магазин, она застала какого-то пожилого дядьку, похожего на южанина, у входа в подъезд. Он, как показалось Олесе, переругивался с Аленой Ивановной; прислушавшись, она поняла, что южанин просто громко о чем-то спрашивал, показывая фотографию.

— Не видела! — категорически отвечала Алена Ивановна. — Погодите, любезный, а какую вам квартиру дали? Номер какой? Ах, эту? А у нас — соседняя!

— Харашо, — выкрикнул дядька, — нэт ее, значит, нэт!

— Алена Ивановна, — окликнула Олеся, — вас-то мне и нужно!

Она хотела спросить насчет кота, как пожилой южанин обратился к ней.

— Дэвушька, — начал он, — вот эта доч змеи, она тут живьет?

На фото, которое он держал в руках, была типичная кавказская девушка из закрепощенного аула: в глухом ярко-голубом платье и платке, с робким выражением грубого, носатого лица того типа, который деликатно называют «экзотической красотой». Чем-то она напоминала Стеллу. Такой же большой нос и глаза навыкате...

Ненависть, которую вложил дядька в коротенький вопрос, обожгла Олесю будто выстрелом. Виски у нее заломило, в ноги будто налили мятной воды.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — сказала Олеся совершенно искренне. — У нас вообще никого из ваших не живет.

— А кто живьет? — настаивал дядька.

Ненависть выбивала почву из-под ног, заставляла трястись от боли...

— Блондин-художник, две лесбиянки-профессора и молодая еврейка, — перечислила Олеся. — И кот. Кот интересует? Черный, норвежский...

— Да зачэм мнэ твой кот, — нетерпеливо перебил дядька.

В расстегнутом вороте его рубашки-поло виднелись густые седые волосы.

— Нэт так нэт, — повторил он, повернулся и, безнадежно махнув рукой, ушел.

— Еще этих тут не хватало, — проворчала Алена Ивановна. — Так что вы хотели, деточка?

— А можно я кота заведу?

— Если вы будете за ним следить, чтобы он не рвал обои и не делал лужи, то можно, — разрешила старуха.

Боль немного рассеивалась. Олеся снова потерла виски.

Сегодня была суббота, и Стелла вернулась из синагоги.

— Хороший народ евреи, таки да, — заявила она, заваривая чай и выкладывая профитроли. — Угощайтесь! У нас есть Эйнштейн, и Ландау, и Зельдович, и Фромм, и Андрей Вознесенский...

— Вознесенский русский, — возразила Тери.

— Ну как же!

— Вот так. Фамилии вроде Вознесенский или Рождественский носили выходцы из семей православных священников.

— У вас есть Андрей Макаревич, — с серьезным видом вмешалась Александра.

— Не люблю, — скорбно призналась Стелла, и все засмеялись.

— Беда в том, — продолжала Александра, — что даже если из десяти русских или там евреев девять гении, то единственному не гению похвастаться все равно нечем.

— Точно, — поддержала Стелла, явно не замечая камня в свой огород. — А то все мужчины: мы гении! Мы великие! А сами они же не великие!

— Не все, — мягко возразил Янис.

Намазал бутерброд.

Посыпал зеленью.

— Янис, а давайте я вам приготовлю что-нибудь посущественнее? — спросила Олеся. — А то вы, смотрю, все кусочничаете... И детям.

Янис испуганно уставился на нее.

— Не надо, — наконец вымолвил он и спешно убрался к себе.

— Я люблю «Инфернал фак», — задумчиво сказала Стелла. — Смешно, да? Ругается, ругается, а получается смешно.

— Я Баба-Яга, — завела Александра, и Тери, а за ней и Олеся, подхватили: — Я Баба-Яга, я Баба, я Баба-Яга!

— Что совой об пень, — пропела Стелла.

— Что пнем об сову!

Им было весело.

У Олеси совершенно вылетела из головы встреча со странным дядькой, разыскивавшим какую-то «дочь змеи». Она размышляла, где бы взять котенка. Поехать на птичий рынок? Или в какой-нибудь приют? Лучше приют, наконец, решила она, мне же породистый не нужен. Возьму черненького попушистее. Такого, как у Александры и Тери.

— Черный усиливает все, — вдруг сказала Александра. — И счастье, и горе.

Олеся подскочила на месте.

Но промолчала.

Если подумать, это было уже не в первый раз.

Вечером она услышала какое-то постукивание в коридоре, выглянула и увидела Яниса. Вооруженный маркерами, он разрисовывал соседнюю дверь. Вместо обычных схематических рисунков, выразительных, но очень простых, он старательно вычерчивал затейливые узоры.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросила Олеся. Янис кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и продолжал сосредоточенно рисовать. Видимо, каждая точка и штрих в его рисунке имели значение. Спрашивать Олеся постеснялась.

Он рисовал долго, тщательно, сведя брови к переносице; глаза у него мрачно поблескивали желтым, и зрачки в них, расширившись, снова стали вертикальными. А потом Янис убрал длинную белокурую прядь за ухо...

Острое ухо очень странной формы.

Вернее, не такой уж странной, просто ему не придали эльфийскую заостренность — оно не было человеческим с самого начала.

И еще у Яниса было по шесть длинных и тонких пальцев на руках, которыми он вырисовывал на двери сложный орнамент с пентаграммой в основе.

И все равно Олесю это не испугало. Ничего в Янисе не было чуждого или жуткого. Он просто был не таким, как все, и то, что он поселился в этой странной квартире с несуществующим номером, не вызывало удивления. А где ему еще было селиться — в обычном доме, где его непохожесть сразу бросилась бы всем в глаза? Это только кажется, что сейчас никому и ни до кого нет дела. А на самом деле вместо ушедших в прошлое бабок на скамейке есть обычные и вроде бы нормальные люди, которым только кинь кость в виде чьей-нибудь репутации...

Днем, покончив с заказом, Олеся решила взять передышку и отправилась бродить по городу. Купила экскурсию в Стрельну, повертелась, делая селфи на Аничковом мосту, чтобы потом отправить фото родителям, заглянула в магазин к Стелле.

На ней была голубая туника в стиле бохо с большим вырезом, лосины и кроссовки. Массивные бусы болтались где-то в районе живота, брелок в виде волчьей головы, подвешенный к оправе очков, покачивался у щеки. Ярко-синие волосы блестели, как огромный сапфир.

— Волки, — Олеся нахмурилась, вспоминая. — Это же из какой-то игры, да?

— Ага, — Стелла улыбнулась. — Александра подарила. Сказала, мне подойдет. У них там тоже есть... такие, как я.

Олеся на всякий случай согласно кивнула.

Ей бы очень хотелось понять, что подразумевает Стелла под «такими». И почему она так боится. Страх шел от нее волнами, как от Алеши, когда старый маг освободился из своего заключения в комнате.

— Злой человек, — вдруг сказала Стелла. — Он ищет, он ходит, да?

— Ты о чем? — Олеся припомнила. — Вчера возле дома шлялся какой-то пожилой кавказец. Такой... Потный, жилистый такой, залысины, носище как у Кайло Рена. Спрашивал какую-то Розу.

— Розу, — повторила Стелла.

Она как раз составляла букет из роз и сжала стебель так, что шипы впились в ее ладонь до крови.

— Стелка! У тебя же кровь идет! Давай протру, — у Олеси в сумочке были только влажные салфетки, и она прижала одну к руке Стеллы, отобрав у нее цветок.

— Он недобрый, — повторила Стелла, — он злой, он злого хочет.

Олеся помолчала.

— Ты что, тоже эмпат?

***

— Дура! Тупая корова! — орет отец. — Я на тебе, если хочешь знать, из жалости женился! Кому ты нужна, такая тупица!

— На себя посмотри, урод! — мать визжит уже на ультразвуке. — Это ты никому не нужен! Неликвид, — зло язвит она. — Еще жалел он кого-то! Меня сейчас надо жалеть, что я замужем за таким ничтожеством!

— Да кому ты нужна, кроме меня! Сука!

Олеся забилась в угол и обхватила голову руками. Боль бьет по нервам, боль ломит виски. Каждый крик, каждый жест выворачивает суставы и хрустит в позвонках. Наконец, она не выдерживает...

Мучительная судорога сворачивает маленькое тело.

— Заткнись, — орет отец.

— Ты заткнись! Ребенку плохо!

— Ты шантажи... — начинает отец, но осекается на полуслове.

Олесе действительно плохо. Все тело ее выгибается, она захлебывается, на губах выступает пена. Весь мир крутится и катится куда-то в бездну, и наступает темнота.

Некоторые называют эту тьму забвения блаженной.

Олеся называет ее проклятой.

Приступы судорог сотрясают ее через несколько дней, когда соседский парень падает с велосипеда и ломает руку. Олеся кричит «рука, рука, больно» — но на ее собственной руке нет ни царапины.

А потом — через месяц, когда мальчишки забрасывают камнями бездомную собаку...

И позже, когда родители снова ссорятся. Это их последняя ссора. «Ребенку нельзя нервничать», — говорит бабушка, и родители понимающе кивают. Странное дело, оказывается, они смогут прожить еще двадцать лет, ни разу не повысив друг на друга голос, — почему так сразу нельзя было?

Потом Олеся находит «Некрасивую девочку» Заболоцкого и вопит: «Это же про меня! У меня тоже чужая радость так же, как своя...»

Она бы примирилась с тем, что она — эмпат, что переживает чужие чувства так же, как свои собственные, если бы не одно «но»: она чувствует чувства, которых не должно быть. Боль, которой нет. Страх, которого нет. Надежду, которой нет. Их нет, потому что некому их чувствовать: рядом никого.

В призраков Олеся не верит.

Она верит в антидепрессанты, которые на время прогоняют эти несуществующие чувства, потом верит врачам, которые обещают их прогнать. Но в больнице с зарешеченными окнами ее даже не лечат — просто выдают таблетки, которые быстро перестают помогать.

Зато сколько же в этой больнице боли...

И тех, кто в ней.

И тех, кого в ней уже нет.

Когда она выходит из больницы, соседи и знакомые косятся на нее со страхом. Вроде бы она ни разу никого не обидела, не тронула, но все будто так и ждут, что она набросится на кого-нибудь. И тогда Олеся решается на переезд.

***

— Я проведу обряд на крови, — тихо говорит Стелла.

Александра покачала головой.

— Вы бы подумали, панна Розенцвитова, — поддержала ее Тери. — Нельзя шутить с такими вещами.

— Олесе можно, а мне нет?

Олеся промолчала, потому что не знала, о чем вообще идет речь и что происходит.

— Олеся решилась на это отчасти по неосторожности, — пояснила Александра. — Если бы она знала, каковы могут быть последствия, вряд ли она бы на такое пошла. Ей просто повезло, что ничего особенного не случилось. А ты, дорогуля, уже не раз и не два испытывала удачу на прочность. Поверь, запас этой прочности очень... небольшой.

— Мне же ничего не надо, — Стелла нахохлилась, опустив синеволосую голову. — Только чтобы меня оставили в покое. Я тут живу уже третий год, никому не мешаю...

Янис зашел в кухню, где они разговаривали. Все подняли на него глаза.

— Поможешь? — спросила Александра.

Янис помолчал. Глаза его налились нехорошим желтым сиянием вертикальных зрачков. Наконец, он разлепил губы, чтобы сказать единственное слово.

— Поздно.

Александра и Тери поднялись — синхронно, будто управляемые из единого центра. И выражения лиц у них неуловимо изменились.

— Не надо, — тихо произнесла Стелла.

— Это не ваша задача, — добавил Янис. Александра обернулась к нему, и Олесю пробрала дрожь.

С такими лицами идут умирать — или убивать.

— У вас будут неприятности, если вы убьете смертного, — настаивал Янис.

— Первый раз, что ли? — Александра оскалилась.

— У меня пять веков практики, пан Янис, — надменно ответила Тери. — Сильнее ведьмы, чем я, нет. Я отпугну этих людей так, что они навсегда забудут о Розе!

— Но тебя же чуть не сожгли, — не отставал Янис.

— Ах, это издержки, — Тери махнула изящной рукой. Александра засмеялась.

— В ХХ веке Тери закончила медицинский, но до этого она была ведьмой в Праге, а потом... что потом, Тери? Алхимия, месмеризм, оккультизм, акушерство...

— Научный поиск, — подтвердила Тери, ухмыляясь. Ее изящное личико пражанки буквально излучало опасность. — Я могу гарантировать успех.

— Не надо, — повторила Стелла. — Я сама.

И в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

— Если они нашли эту квартиру, — сказала Александра, — значит, судьба. Иди, Роза. Удачи.

Стелла открыла дверь. Олеся хотела было выбежать ей на помощь, но Тери удержала ее.

— Панна Сырыхова, — тихо и очень внушительно сказала она, — вам лучше не видеть того.

Послышались грубые мужские голоса. Олесю била дрожь от волнения и страха за Стеллу: голоса, оравшие на незнакомом языке, были полны злобы. Стелла что-то резко отвечала, и Олеся чувствовала все.

Страх.

Злобу.

Неуверенность.

А потом она начала еще и различать, что чувствует.

Страх мужчин.

Горькую обиду Стеллы. Так обижаются на самую черную несправедливость и клевету.

Жадность.

Любовь.

Ненависть.

Любовь и обиду.

Похоть.

Обиду и любовь.

И вдруг Олесю накрыла темная волна убийственной злобы, а за ней волна силы — слепящей, дикой, неистовой, с запахом травы и леса, и свежей крови, и удирающего зайца, и родниковой воды, и горячего самца...

Голос Стеллы умолк. Вместо него пришло звериное рычание — и отчаянный мужской визг.

Выстрел.

И снова рычание.

И вой.

Александра резко встала, отмахнувшись от всех, и шагнула в коридор. Олеся не выдержала и тоже высунулась, ошеломленная и перепуганная: в коридоре над окровавленным, скрюченным мужчиной и кучкой тряпья, стояла, как ей показалось, большая серая овчарка, а в нее целился из охотничьего карабина тот пожилой человек, который разыскивал Розу.

Овчарка оскалилась, готовясь прыгнуть, но и человек взял карабин на изготовку. Александра небрежно похлопала его по плечу, мужчина обернулся, и Александра резким ударом отправила его в нокаут.

— Хватит, — сказала она. — Роза! Оборачивайся обратно!

Овчарка зарычала.

— Оборачивайся, — строго повторила Александра. — Сейчас не твое время.

Она присела на корточки, обняв собаку, и мягко, но настойчиво добавила:

— Ты не в своем месте, не в своем времени, если сейчас не обернешься — потом уже не выйдет.

Человек с ружьем разогнулся.

Прицелился.

— Осторожно! — крикнула Олеся; Александра резко, как пружина, выпрямилась, перехватила руку противника, вывернула ее так, что послышался хруст рвущейся суставной сумки, с силой ударила локтем в плечо, ломая ключицу.

— Тебе мало, старый ты хрыч?

— Я ее убью, — прорычал тот.

— Ну-ну, — констатировала Александра. — А ты, козлина? — обратилась она ко второму мужчине. — Тебе здесь что надо?

— Позор, — простонал он, подняв искаженное от боли лицо — совсем молодое, почти мальчишеское, с едва пробивающимися усиками, — про нее говорят, гуляет...

Стелла действительно обернулась. Зрелище было довольно жутким: тело зверя вытягивается, искажается, приобретая тошнотворные, неестественные формы, и преображается в человеческое, втягивая в себя шерсть и когти. Она подняла тунику, поспешно набросила ее и села прямо на пол.

— Я в лес убегала, да, — сказала она, — не гуляла, а в горы убегала, в лес, там оборачивалась, никого не трогала, скотину не резала. Бадоевы, оба, меня поймали, когда я была неодетая, снимали на смартфон, да. Амир ушел, а Руслан остался, нож показал. Я обернулась.

Повисло молчание.

— Я не хотела, — объяснила Стелла. — Я когда волчица, плохо понимаю. Загрызла, не хотела, да? И не гуляла! А Амир показывал фото, говорил — Руслан со мной сделал, что хотел.

От деланного еврейского произношения у нее не осталось и следа.

— Я уехала, — продолжила Стелла. — Не хотела загрызать, я не животное, я человек. Раз в месяц оборачиваюсь, никого не обижаю. Не гуляю!

Почему-то это казалось ей самым важным.

— Гребаные уроды, — констатировала Александра. — Загрызла, и правильно сделала. А вам-то что до нее? — обратилась она к юноше.

— Отец и брат должны восстановить честь семьи, — угрюмо произнес он, неуклюже поднимаясь. Рука, попавшая в волчьи челюсти, висела как тряпка, рукав светлого джемпера пропитался кровью, но никто и не подумал ему помочь: под ногами валялся нож, явно заточенный братцем на сестру.

— Восстановил? — язвительно спросила Александра.

— Я не знал, — признался юноша, опасливо косясь на Стеллу. — А чего она такая синяя? Чего говорит — еврейка?

— Дурак, чтобы вы не нашли, — фыркнула Александра. — Кто бы ее стал искать в синагоге? Кстати, как вы вообще на нее вышли? И на эту квартиру? Твой папа что, деревенский колдун?

Пожилой мужчина осел на пол кучкой тряпья. Со стуком упал карабин, и из-под одежды выбралось существо, которое даже Олеся уже не сумела бы спутать с собакой.

Огромный, матерый волчище с оскаленной пастью.

На Александру это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления. Она кивнула Тери, которая подхватила Олесю и потащила в ее комнату, а сама выпрямилась.

— Карабин! — крикнула Олеся.

— Да, панна Сырыхова, — подтвердила Тери, — с серебряными пулями. Отец знал, кто его дочь. Но для Али это не оружие. Она... у нее иная магия.

— Без карабина обойдусь, — крикнула из коридора Александра. — Не суйтесь сюда, не путайтесь, блядь, под ногами!

Повеяло холодом. Маленькая испуганная тень мелькнула и приютилась рядом с Олесей.

— Не бойся, Алешка, — сказала Олеся. — Давай я тебе мультики поставлю.

И тут их накрыло...

Сила Стеллы по сравнению с этим была едва заметным выплеском. Чудовищный психический вопль пронесся, ломая переборки, установленные на ином, отдельном уровне, и сбивая с ног всех, кто очутился рядом. Испуганные вскрики Стеллы и ее братца потонули в тяжелом выбросе силы, и Олесе показалось, что она слышит хруст ломающихся костей...

Вошел черный кот, сел у ног, посмотрел строго.

— Правильно, — сказала Тери. — Сидите тут и ничего не бойтесь.

— Лучшая жена — это та, которая подает патроны, а потом дает советы, что делать с трупом, — легкомысленно отозвалась Александра из коридора.

— Я его сейчас испепелю, — предложила Тери.

— Это я и сама могу, но мы же их добьем, — ответила Александра, очевидно, имея в виду Стеллу и ее брата. И тут послышался голос Яниса:

— Мои племянники будут только рады. Я им не разрешаю, чтобы не вошло в привычку, но вообще-то мертвецы их естественная добыча.

— Мясо мертвецов, пан Янис, — уточнила Тери. — И давайте, чтобы не было недоговорок... так это называется?

— Недомолвок, — поправила Александра.

— Вот. Упыри охотнее всего едят живых.

— Я их для того и забрал к себе, чтобы не ели, — запротестовал Янис. — А мертвого оборотня пусть едят. Пусть полакомятся. Они хорошо себя ведут, так что заслужили.

— Как Стелла? — спросила Олеся.

— Я в порядке, — Стелла смущенно натягивала лосины, покраснев и неловко озираясь. — Он попал мне в живот, но на оборотнях все быстро заживает. Это мне уже тут сказали.

— Алена Ивановна считает своим долгом поддерживать всех странных людей в городе, — пояснила Александра, входя и падая в кресло. Оно было поломанным, поэтому Олеся на него не садилась, но Александру это явно не смущало. — Хотя господин Фауз далеко не лучшая из ее находок.

— Он же тут жил еще до нее, — заметила Тери.

— Ну да...

Из коридора доносились чавканье, хрюканье и утробное кряхтенье. Что-то подсказывало Олесе, что выглядывать туда сейчас не стоит. Александра перехватила ее взгляд и кивнула.

— Я ее больше не знаю, — угрюмо сказал сын оборотня, указывая на Стеллу. — Моя сестра была Роза, а это кто? Стелла! Она теперь иудейка, она синяя, она больше не из нашей семьи! Что это за вырез? Что это за девушька? У тебя нет брата, — сказал он с нажимом.

— У меня не стало брата и отца, когда Бадоев хотел меня изнасиловать, — с горечью ответила Стелла. — Вы не защитили, я себя защитила, я сама его загрызла! Я разве хотела загрызать человека? А вы поверили Амиру, дураку такому!

— Я его сам...

— Иди, иди восвояси, — перебила Александра. — Волчара позорный! Иди отсюда к чертям собачьим, чтоб я тебя не видела!

— Я закрою, — вызвался Янис.

Олесе хотелось спросить, почему он живет среди людей, хотя ему явно не очень-то комфортно в их мире, да еще в большом городе. Хотя, если подумать, именно в большом городе легче затеряться. Художник с эльфийскими ушками в Петербурге мало кого удивит.

Не то что в их городишке...

— Съездим завтра на Елизаровскую ярмарку? — спросила она Стеллу. — Я для Алешки книжек куплю, и себе чего-нибудь на почитать.

— Конечно, — отозвалась она, пожалуй, слишком поспешно. Но ее можно было понять.

Олеся чувствовала ее обиду и горечь.

Стелла в родной деревне оставалась один на один со своим жутким даром, которого она сама боялась — боялась быть пойманной, боялась кому-то навредить, боялась не обернуться в человека.

А оказалось, что все гораздо, гораздо хуже.

И теперь ее брат должен идти ее путем затравленного одиночки, по глупости отказавшись от поддержки и помощи, — а ведь она готова была его поддержать.

Потому что последним его словом было «загрызу».


End file.
